1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of a nozzle which is used for, for example, the care of elderly persons, more specifically, for the aspiration and removal of residual excrements on the bodies of elderly persons, and this invention also relates to an aspirator with such a nozzle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pursuant to Because of rising average life expectancies and development of medical technology, the number of persons, particularly elderly persons, who need care because they are bedridden or they suffer from dementia has been increasing sharply these days. Accordingly, the care of such persons, particularly the disposal of excrements, has become a very important issue.
Diapers are generally used for the disposal of excrements of persons who need care because of, for example, a bedridden condition or dementia. Specifically speaking, the disposal of excrements of the persons who need care is conducted by changing diapers after evacuation or regularly.
However, just changing diapers will leave residual excrements on the body, giving rise to problems in terms of sanitary management. Accordingly, it is necessary to remove the residual excrements on the body of a person who needs care when changing diapers. Such a task has been conducted by using cleaning items made of paper or cloth materials. Namely, the present way of removing the residual excrements is to directly wipe a feculent part of the body of an elderly person by using the above-mentioned cleaning items.
However, the residual excrements on the body often solidify by the time of changing diapers and a large amount of labor is required for the removal of the excrements.